Worried
by Ashfurandwaflez
Summary: Shizaya/fluff/sweet Izaya is worried about telling Shizuo /Mpreg first time writing a story R&R please!
1. Oh no

Hey,guys,this is my very first story.  
>Izaya in this story is a bit OOC so,and shizu-chan,can you please bear with if i make spelling errors or any other errors.<p>

_'blah blah'_=Izaya's thoughts

Iza-chan:DuRa!Ra!Ra! does not belong to ashy.

Shizuo:Neither does any references.

Ashy:If I did own this,Shizaya would be canonical,they would have children,and so fourth.

* * *

><p>Izaya's P.O.V<p>

My screams could be heard from my apartment. "No!Dammit!This has to be wrong!"I screeched as I looked down at a pregnancy test which was positive.I said on the floor, my hands in my black hair,how could i tell the blond he was onna be a-a father? I felt like sisters came by to pester me, as knew of my distress,and actually calmed me down.

"There,there nii-san, everything is gonna be okay, you'll see." Said Mairu as she patter my head,Kururi copied her motions.

"Yea (she's right),fine (it'll be fine.)"They both looked lovingly at me.

"Thank you guys for the support..."I hugged my little sisters was gonna be so hard to do.

* * *

><p>Hour or so later<p>

I walked carefree, and stopped infront of an apartment building. _'Why am I here?'_ I thought to myself as I looked down at my stomach. _'Oh yeah...the baby.'_ I breathed in hard as I couldn't help but feel scared.'I half to tell him soon.'I slowly stepped up the steps,reaching a door that lead to the monster of Ikebukuro.I shuddered as I swiftly knocked on the door.I waited for what seems like minutes,before i got the responce of "Coming!". It was Kasuka,Shizu-chan's little brother._'Please don't be home.'_ I thought as the door opened the door and saw me. "Oh,Izaya-chan!Big brother is home,hold on," He paused,then scream. "Hey Shizuo-nii! Izaya-chan's here for you!" He looked back at me and could tell something was wrong. I looked away with fear. "it'll be okay,he'll be a great papa." Kasuka said flatly,I looked at him,how did he-My thoughts were cut off as I heard loud running noises from the hallway.

"Oi hey, flea."He said,that was my pet name from him, he still uses it even though we don't hate eachother anymore.

"Hello Shizu-chan!"I said like my usual self,trying not to get him suspicous of my future actions.

"I'll leave you two be."And with that,kasuka left me and my love alone.  
>Shizuo watched him as he left,then looked back at me. "So,whatchya here for,flea." How could I tell?<p>

"I'm..."I couldn't even get the words out.

"Your...what?" He said a bit annoyed.

"I'm here to see you my beloved!"I said as I threw my arms around his neck, His arms snaked around my waist.

"Well,I don't mind it."He said as he kissed my forehead."Hey,Iza-chan, let's go out and have some fun for the day."He said as I looked at his hidden mocha-colored eyes.I nodded with glee.

"Yes!Let's!"Next thing he knew I was dragging him outside into Ikebukuro._'I half to tell him soon'._ I thought as my arm was hooked with him,Me being the "female" in this relationship made me be the one to cling to him.I mean, I had my female features, like my face,eyes,hair,body shape,my height compared to Shizu-chan's you name -chan, though, he thinks I'm prettier than anyone he's ever 's why he fell for me back in hig,hschool. We only acted like we hated eachother, because we were both confused about the topic at hand. he kissed me out of fear of loosing me to some jerkoff who was just a stalker. He loves me,and I love him.I was dragged out of my thoughts when we stopped infront of Russia's Sushi.

"Oh,hello Shizuo and Izaya, come in and have some Russian Sushi!" Said Simon as we quickly entered the resturant that was filled with our ,Shinra,Kida,Anri-chan,Mikado,Dota-chin,Seburo,Erika-chan,who was blushing,and Walker.

"Look!It's Izaiza-chan and shizu-chan!"She squealed happily as they all said yo or hello.I sat down next to Celty, Shizuo following. He wrapped one arm around my waist, Erika squealed. We all Talked, Laughed ,and had fun. Celty and Shinra were being two love birds, well one obsessesed lover and one annoyed lover. Mikdao and Anri kept looking at eachother, and blushed quickly as they looked away. Kida...well Kida was being Kida. Dota-chin was getting onto his group as they fought over what anime character was was so peaceful when it was like -chan leaned into my ear and whispered sweet nothings, I blushed as the arm around my waist held me tighter. Erika squealed ,stopping the arguement, then proceeded back to it.I giggled when he made a joke about how much of a loser Shinra looks right now,and to be honest, he did. Shinra looked like a love sick geek over his beloved, Dullahan.

[Shinra,cut it out!] She typed on her Phone.

"No Celty, my love for you must be know- ouf!" He said as she jabbed him in the looked down at her shuddering husband. "Okay, I admit, I did deserve that."He got up dusted himself off and said "Should we tell them?" To her quietly.

[Yeah, I guess this is as good as a time, if ever...] They both stood up ,we all stared at them.

"Hey everybody, I'm proud to say...me and my beloved are gonna have a new memember to our family!" We all smiled , but, now I felt even more guilty, dammit! Shizuo noticed my uneveness.

"Whats wrong,love?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Theres something I was gonna tell- no wait, need to tell you." I said as my crimson eyes filled with sorrow.

"What is it?" He asked confused.I couled tellhe was thinking something way different.  
>"I'm...I'm pregnant Shizu-chan..." I said scared he was gonna be angry, or worse, leave me. His face fell still, suddenly, a smile rose on his face. He leaned in kissed my<p>

face, One arm around my waist still, the others hand cupping my cheek.

"This is wonderful!" He said with excitement.

"Your not mad?" I asked, kissed my forehead.

"No why would I be, if your the mother to my child, it'll be beautiful and smart, like you."He said as he picked me up from the seat and set me in his lap to where we were cuddling.

"Should we tell them?" I asked,

"Yes,my love we should." We both stood up, all our friends looked at us, his hand was cradling my stomach,as if to protect it. "Izaya-chan just told me one of the greatest things ever!I'm going to be a father soon!Well, maybe not as soon as I think, but all the same!" He practicly seemed like he was gonna explode from happiness. Erika squealed like some sort of crazy person, Celty and Shinra were thrilled by the idea of another set of parents,Kida smirked, Dota-chin nodded in approval, Mikado and Anri glanced up at us smileing while holding hands,Walker was holding Erika back from attacking us with her love,Simon gve me a hug;and shizu-chan a pat on the back.

* * *

><p><span>Shizuo's P.O.V<span>

I was excited Izaya told me i was gonna be a father,I thought he was gonna say he cheated on me, that would 've broken my heart.I nearly jumped for joy,but kept somewhat of a cool stature as i hugged him and loved on him.I just couldn't wait, I love you Izaya,I hope you know that,I'll do whatever I can to make sure your happy.I wouldn't dare leave you, pregnant and alone to raise a child on your own ,darling, it would simply kill me to do so.

* * *

><p>SO, did Ido somewhat good?...please tell me!review are loved!<p>

~Ashy


	2. Month 1

Ashy:Hey guys it's me ashy ^_^ since you asked for more I guess I'll give you more, oh, my summer break is happening so please expect me to be around more and I take requests

Izaya: We're OOC in this~

Shizuo: Nothing belongs to ashy

* * *

><p>Month :1<p>

Izaya sat in his living room pondering what he was going to do next. Okay, he thought 1.) He was going to be fat soon. 2.) Shizu-chan would think he's disgusting. 3.) He'd be fat. Izaya sticks to a diet. Being pregnant was going to ruin his perfect figure and turn it into some holy vessel. Izaya felt his stomach and noticed somewhat of a slight bump that was barely there.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Izaya screamed as he fell off the leather couch he was perched upon. Followed by a worried Shizuo running into the living room, hair tousled into a mess. Having just been woken up, he sure could run fast.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as worried as could be.

"I'm getting fat!" Izaya shrieked as Shizuo just looked at him like he had some serious mental problems, which he may or may not have had.

"You're screaming because you're getting fat? I can't honestly tell the difference." Shizuo said bluntly.

"B-but you will! You'll think I'm hideous and leave me….all alone to raise a kid. Then I'll half to be a single parent! A single parent! Meaning our child won't ever have someone to teach it how to do any-"

" Izaya." Shizuo interrupted him during his crazy rant.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up," Shizuo said bluntly, "If you think that then you definitely do have more mental problems than one person should handle." He said with a sigh.

Izaya stayed quiet. "What….?" He said with a long awkward pause.

"Your fine the way you are, I love you for you, not your body. Then I'd be a douche bag if that's all that counted to me." Shizuo said with annoyance in his tone

"…." Izaya stayed silent, he was quickly pulled into a hug.

Shizuo's nose went into Raven colored hair. "Hey izaya,"

Izaya looked up "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"I love you…." Shizuo said looking away.

"I love you too" I said with a small smirk upon his face.

* * *

><p>;_; sorry for this piece of crap guys , it was rushed so excuse crappiness on my part. Oh, and by I take requests..I mean I'm willing to write a story for anyone on anything but, I will NOT write stories about Things I don't like. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I SWEAR TO IGGY!<p>

~ Ashy(who rerry sucks barrs...jk)


End file.
